


with his song

by minikawa



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Serenade, Songfic, and he's crushing haaaard, javi has a crush on steve, steve being a good singer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29498409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minikawa/pseuds/minikawa
Summary: I heard he sang a good song, I heard he had a styleAnd so I came to see him and listen for a while…Javier paused, tilting his head in curiosity. He was just coming home from work, and upon climbing the stairs to his apartment he heard the most curious thing: singing. The sound was faint at first, but the higher Javi climbed the closer the voice became. Like a sailor allured by a siren, he followed it down the hall, listening carefully to determine its source. The further down the hall he ventured, the more details he began to pick up: the husky timbre of the voice, the soft strum of guitar strings…
Relationships: Steve Murphy/Javier Peña
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	with his song

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my friends, back with another fic! I've been inspired by the Perry Como version of Killing Me Softly, and I wanted to use it in a story...so here we go! Hope you guys enjoy, and pls be gentle with me, i'm still getting the hang of writing! ^^;

_ I heard he sang a good song, I heard he had a style _

_ And so I came to see him and listen for a while… _

Javier paused, tilting his head in curiosity. He was just coming home from work, and upon climbing the stairs to his apartment he heard the most curious thing: singing. The sound was faint at first, but the higher Javi climbed the closer the voice became. Like a sailor allured by a siren, he followed it down the hall, listening carefully to determine its source. The further down the hall he ventured, the more details he began to pick up: the husky timbre of the voice, the soft strum of guitar strings…

A few more steps, and the voice became clearest right outside a certain apartment door. The one beside his own. 

Steve’s. 

_ And there he was, this young boy, _

_ A stranger to my eyes... _

Javier couldn’t help himself. He opened the door just a crack and poked his head inside. 

Steve didn’t notice Javier come in. He was sitting on the couch, a guitar nestled in his arms and his back turned to the door. He swayed gently in time with the music, gently picking at the instrument’s strings. Each note floated in the air with every strum. But what charmed Javier most of all was Steve’s voice. 

Steve was no Perry Como, but he could sure carry a tune. His voice was deep and warm, with a soft huskiness that almost sounded like a purr. His voice dripped with emotion as he sang, every note carrying loneliness and yearning. Although Steve’s back was turned, Javier could imagine Steve’s face: eyes closed as he lost himself to the song, a wistful expression gracing his features.

_ Strumming my pain with his fingers, _

_ Singing my life with his words, _

_ Killing me softly with his song…  _

Javier stood there, entranced. He never expected Steve to be such a good musician...and he certainly didn’t expect the way Steve’s voice made his legs feel like jelly and his heart quiver. It took Javier a while to notice the warmth that arose in his cheeks and in his chest. He couldn’t help but wonder what was going through Steve’s mind and heart as he performed...he could have just been singing for the hell of it, but perhaps there was more to it? The yearning in every note made Javier wonder whether Steve was thinking of someone as he sang...was he thinking of Connie? It had almost been a year since they separated, and perhaps she still crossed his mind. Or was he thinking of someone else? Who was this person that elicited such a deep longing in Steve’s song, someone whom Steve must’ve missed and was yearning for…

And why did it fill Javier’s heart with such yearning too? 

The guitar flourished with the song’s final strum. The song had ended, and so had the spell that had entranced Javier. He couldn’t help but sink a little in disappointment. He had hoped the song would keep going, to hear Steve’s voice even longer.

And then, Steve began to turn around. Panicked, Javier clumsily stumbled out the door before Steve could catch him. 

🎵🎵🎵

Javier couldn’t get the song out of his head. Slumped at his desk, it took every last inch of his willpower to focus on the files scattered before him. But it was all in vain. He would read a few sentences, but after a few words his mind would quickly transform them into song lyrics, and he would lose himself to the music once again. His fingers had even begun drumming along the table to the rhythm. The others around him shot him irritated glances, but Javier couldn’t seem to stop himself. 

He was still trapped in its spell. 

And the only thing that could snap him out of it was-

The mug slammed into his table, leaving a small splatter of coffee across the desk and onto Javi’s shirt. He jolted in surprise before glaring up at the offender: none other than Steve fucking Murphy. 

“Boo!”

“ _ Pendejo _ !” Javier shot Steve a glare, wiping the coffee stain off his shirt. “You could have killed me with that!”

Steve laughed. “Imagine that...after all these years hunting down the cartel, the toughest agent of the DEA is brutally murdered by a coffee stain. That would make the headlines for sure.” 

Javier rolled his eyes, but he couldn’t help but smile. “Felled by the Coffee Cartel. How tragic.” He took the mug and brought to his lips, taking a sip. “I don’t remember ordering a coffee though.” 

“Well, I noticed you’ve been acting all out of sorts since this morning. Figured I’d be a good partner and grab something to wake you up. Serving it just how you like it: black like your soul.” Steve winked. 

Javier had to chuckle at that. He couldn’t stay irritated at Steve for long. That was just a part of Steve’s charm: he could be a bit of an ass sometimes, but he always knew the right things to say to get you laughing. And not to mention that smile, the smile that looked so assured and inviting despite his tough exterior, softened by dimples at both cheeks-

Javier jolted himself back to the present. Dammit, hearing Steve singing yesterday was doing something to his state of mind. He was surely cursed...or blessed. 

“Anyway,” Steve pushed some of the files to the side so he could sit on the edge of Javier’s desk. “Find anything new lately?” 

“No new leads,” Javier shrugged. “Nothing from any of my informants either.” 

“Huh. I could have sworn you’ve found something new the other day…” a knowing smile crept on Steve’s face. Javier felt a twinge of panic. Did Steve know he heard him yesterday? Javier had a pretty good poker face, but he couldn’t help but worry about any signs that might betray him. 

“Well,” Steve slid off the table and back onto his feet. “Let me know if you do find something. Or if there’s anything else you need. I got ya, partner.” With that, he gave Javier a small pat on the shoulder before walking away, whistling a familiar tune. 

Even without the lyrics, Javier could still hear Steve’s husky voice crooning in his mind. 

_ Killing me softly with his song... _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like it! part two will be coming soon :)) let me know what you guys think!


End file.
